cnfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Choco's Adventures (season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of Choco's Adventures. It premiered on February 4, 2000 with "Welcome to Sixth Grade" and "Potion Shabang!" and ended on May 27, 2000 with "Lunch Shall Be Lunch" and "The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom II". Despite the series premiere airing in early February, the next episodes did not air until late March. The season had 12 episodes, with 24 11-minute segments. Episodes 101 | Welcome To Sixth Grade/Potion Shabang! Airdate: February 4, 2000 'Welcome To Sixth Grade: '''Rumours have been spreading that Locker 307 in Weird City Middle School is haunted, but Choco and Blast try to open it and end the rumours. '''Potion Shabang!: '''The gang try to make night vision potions, but fail, unleashing a large creature known as "Shadow" emerge into the city... 102 | Picnicing/Basketball Airdate: March 18, 2000 '''Picnicing: '''The class go on a picnic in small groups, but Choco's group leave without their food, so they must journey into a forest to find more. '''Basketball: '''The gang have a basketball tournament against a group of zombies. 103 | The Strike of Professor Lettuce/Rainy Day Airdate: March 25, 2000 '''The Strike of Professor Lettuce: '''The gang encounter Professor Lettuce, an evil scientist that is a piece of lettuce, for the first time. '''Rainy Day: '''It's a rainy day for the gang, so they all watch cartoons - until a tsunami breaks in. 104 | SO SOFT/April Fool's Day Airdate: April 1, 2000 '''SO SOFT: '''Choco decides that he should buy a pair of super-soft joggers, due to the fact that he has no trousers. '''April Fool's Day: '''The gang have a pranking competition on April Fool's Day to see who is the ultimate prankster. 105 | Video Game/Whoopee Cushion Airdate: April 8, 2000 '''Video Game: '''Choco attempts to get the highest score in the world on a racing game. '''Whoope Cushion: '''Whoopee cushions become a hit in school after Choco plays a whoopee cushion prank on Blast. 106 | Here's Hair/Pizza Airdate: April 15, 2000 '''Here's Hair: '''Ninja tries to find a wig to buy after taking off his hood, revealing that he does not have any hair. '''Pizza: '''Professor Lettuce gets a job as a pizza delivery man in order to destroy the gang whern he delivers their pizza. 107 | The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom/Belly Bag Airdate: April 22, 2000 '''The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom: '''Ninja discovers that he has shape shifting powers, so the gang construct him "The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom" to put his powers to the test. '''Belly Bag: '''Choco orders himself a belly bag with a neverending amount of space inside. He attempts to see if it ever ends by looking inside, but ends up getting himself stuck. Now it's up to the rest of the gang to save him from an army of belly bag monsters which have been living inside the belly bag for centuries. NOTE: "Belly Bag" is the first episode of the series to be nominated for an Emmy award for ''Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming One Hour or Less). 108 | Slide/World's Hardest Question Airdate: April 29, 2000 '''Slide: '''Choco and Blast order a slide, but it seems to have a mind of it's own - and it seems to know how to go haywire at any time. '''World's Hardest Question: '''A scientist trains Blast to become a genius so he can solve the World's Hardest Question after Choco challenges him to do so. 109 | The Volcano!/Diary Airdate: May 6, 2000 '''The Volcano!: '''Ninja accidentily uses his powers to summon a volcano in Strange City, but things get even worse - Choco falls in. '''Diary: '''Blast thinks about how Choco feels about him, so he attempts to steal his diary in order to find this out. 110 | Race/Arcade Time Airdate: May 13, 2000 '''Race: '''The gang compete in a race to win £1,000,000, but Professor Lettuce attempts to beat them at it so he wins. '''Arcade Time: '''The gang realise that you can do alot at the arcade, even when you've forgot your money. 111 | Jigsaw/Highway Airdate: May 20, 2000 '''Jigsaw: '''It's a race against time for Choco and The Computer Dude as they compete for who can finish a 5000 piece puzzle first. '''Highway: '''Blast adopts a highway, but when the highway must be bulldozed, he begins to protest against it. 112 | Lunch Shall Be Lunch/The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom II Airdate: May 27, 2000 '''Lunch Shall Be Lunch: '''Choco attempts to make a cooked lunch. '''The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom II: '''Annoyed that Ninja completed "The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom", the gang construct a bigger, badder, and even harder test named "The Shape Shifting Obstocale Course of Doom II", to see how he does on it. Trivia *This season, along with seasons 6 and 13, did not have any double-length episodes. *Stem barely makes appearances in this season.